ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers: Regeneration (TV Series)
Transformers: Regeneration is an American hand-drawn animated television series based on the Transformers franchise, co-produced by Hasbro Animation Studio and Discovery Communications. Characters Autobots Main Cast * Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): The leader of the Autobots & the main protagonist of the series who's relatively naive & idealistic, prone to long-winded "inspirational" speeches that can sometimes bore the others & fights for truth, justice & the Autobot way. When his friend, Megatron was corrupted by The Fallen, he discovered that he was the last of the Primes, assumed the title & rallied the Autobots to stand against the Decepticons. He transforms into a Red/Blue/Black/Silver/Yellow/Purple/White/Green/Tan Volvo VN Semi-Trailer Truck. * Jazz (Khary Payton): A cool & collected Autobot who's a free thinker & who, before the war, was part of the caste tasked with cultural observation & analysis, which gave him more freedom & a wider perspective on the world than Orion Pax. Though the war has changed much of his life, 2 things remain constant: his dedication to his friend who's now Optimus & the interest he takes on all facets of culture, wherever his travels lead. He transforms into a White/Blue/Silver/Red/Black/Yellow/Green/Orange 2018 Porsche 718 Boxster Sports Car. His voice pattern is based off Victor Stone a.k.a. Cyborg. * Bumblebee (Adam McArthur): A hyperactive Autobot who's one of Optimus' most trusted lieutenants who more than makes up for not being the strongest of most powerful of the Autobots with a bottomless well of luck, determination & bravery. He can always be counted on to volunteer for action, though he can be along for the ride. He transforms into a Yellow/Black/Red/Green/Silver/Blue/White 2019 Mini Cooper Hatchback Car. His voice pattern is based off Marco Diaz from Star vs. The Forces of Evil. * Jetfire (Troy Baker): The Autobots' aerial expert. He transforms into a jet fighter. * Ironhide (John DiMaggio): The team's weapon expert. He transforms into a pickup truck. His voice pattern is based off Marcus Fenix from the Gears of Wars franchise. Additional Autobots * Red Alert (Mae Whitman): Autobot Security Director. She transforms into an ambulance. * * * * * * Elite Guards * Kup (Voiced by R. Lee Emery) - The stern leader of the Elite Guards, he transforms into an pick-up truck. * Rodimus (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Kup's second-in-command an Bumblebee's old friend, he transforms into an muscle car. * Elite-One (Voiced by Nicole Oliver) - Optimus' sparkmate and Kup's third-in-command, she transforms into an sports car. * Wheeljack (Voiced by Christopher Swindle) - The Elite Guards' tech expert and smart member, he transforms into an rally car. * Warpath '''(Voiced by Jamieson Price) - The third-in-command of the Elite Guards and an military expert, he transforms into an tank. * '''Depth Charge (Voiced by David Solobov) - The Elite Guards' aquatic expert, he transforms into an submarine. * Evac (Voiced by ) - Wreckers * Springer (Voiced by ) - * Impactor (Voiced by ) - * Pyro '''(Voiced by ) - * '''Roadbuster (Voiced by ) - * Topspin (Voiced by ) - * Flak '''(Voiced by ) - * '''Rotorstorm (Voiced by ) - Dinobots * Grimlock (Voiced by Gregg Berger) - * Slug '''(Voiced by Travis Willingham) - * '''Swoop (Voiced by Mark Allen Steward) - * Sludge '''(Voiced by David Kaye) - * '''Snarl (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - Aerialbots * Silverbolt (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) - * Air Raid (Voiced by ) - * Fireflight (Voiced by ) - * Slingshot (Voiced by ) - * Skydive (Voiced by ) - * Superion (Voiced by ) - Trainbots * Railspike (Voiced by ) - * Midnight Express (Voiced by ) - * Rapid Run (Voiced by ) - * Rail Racer (Voiced by ) - Maximals * Leobreaker (Voiced by ) - The king and leader of the Maximals, he transforms into an lion. * Rhinox (Voiced by ) - The Maximals' brain and muscle, he transforms into an rhinoceros. * Cheetor (Voiced by ) - The Maximals' hotshot, Leobreaker's brother figure, and youngest member, he transforms into an cheetah. * Blackarachnia '''(Voiced by Cree Summer) - An former Predacon who serve as the Maximals' scout, she transforms into an black widow spider. * '''Rattrap (Voiced by ) - The Maximals' littlest member who is a little bit of a coward, he transforms into an rat. Decepticons Main Cast * Megatron (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The leader of the Decepticons and the series' main antagonist, he transforms into an tank. * Starscream (Voiced by Mark Hamill) - Megatron's treacherous second-in-command and the series' secondly antagonist, he transforms into an stealth bomber. * Soundwave (Voiced by Frank Welker) - The Decepticons' communication officer who is completely dangerous royal to Megatron, he transforms into an boombox. ** Laserbeak (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Soundwave's bird-like Mini-Con minion who is Soundwave's eye and ears, he transforms from an cassette tape to an condor. ** Rumble (Voiced by David Kaye) - Soundwave's robot-like Mini-Con minion who able to create tremors, he transforms from an cassette tape to an robot. * Blackout (Voiced by Noah Nelson) - The Decepticons' brute who is completely matched by his low intelligence, he transforms into an helicopter. * Runamuck (Voiced by Steve Blum) - An hotheaded Decepticon speed demon and Bumblebee's rival, he transforms into an race car. Insecticons * Shrapnel (Voiced by ) - * Bombshell (Voiced by ) - * Kickback (Voiced by Liam O'Brien) - * Venom '''(Voiced by ) - Constructicons * '''Scrapper (Voiced by ) - * Mixmaster (Voiced by ) - * Hook (Voiced by ) - * Scavenger (Voiced by ) - * Long Haul (Voiced by ) - * Bonecrusher (Voiced by ) - * Devastator (Voiced by ) - Combaticons * Onslaught (Voiced by Brad Davisorf) - The leader of the Combaticons, he transforms into an anti-aircraft truck. * Swindle (Voiced by Fred Willard) - * Brawl (Voiced by Travis Willingham) - * Blast Off (Voiced by ) - * Vortex (Voiced by ) - * Bruticus (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Predacons * Predacus '''(Voiced by Steve Blum) - The leader of the Predacons, he transforms into an two-headed dragon. * '''Headstrong (Voiced by ) - The Predacons' muscle and powerhouse, like Blackout, he is match by his low intelligence, he transforms into an rhinoceros. * Waspinator '''(Voiced by Scott McNeil) - The Predacons' scout, he transforms into an wasp. * '''Razorclaw (Voiced by ) - Predacus' right hand-man and second-in-command, he transforms into an lion. * Predaking '''(Voiced by Steve Blum) - The combine form of the Predacons, Other Decepticons * '''Megatronous/Fallen (Voiced by Tony Todd) - An former Autobot who betrays the Thirteen Primes an long time ago and said to be the very first Decepticon, he's the reason while Megatron is on Earth. He transforms into an Cybertronian fighter jet. Humans * Spike Witwicky (Voiced by Taylor Launter) - An 11-year-old young boy and the Autobots' human allies. * Clancy Witwicky (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Spike's overprotective father. * Carly Spencer (Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin) - Spike's next door neighbor who he has a crush on. * Chip Chase (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - Spike's nerdy friend. * Mr. Dent (Voiced by Wally Kurth) - An secret agent who seek to uncover the Transformers by anything mean . * Mrs. Davenport (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - Spike's science teacher. * Antonio Parkinson (Voiced by Ogie Banks) - An 16-year old teenager who become friend with Spike and the Autobots. * Dr. Arkeville (Voiced by Steven Blum) - The Decepticons' human allies. Other Transformers * Unicron (Voiced by Clancy Brown) - An giant planet-eating Transformer, he transforms into an planet. * Nemesis Prime (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - An evil clone of Optimus Prime, like Optimus, he transforms into an semi-truck. * Quintesson (Voiced by ) - One of the two rogue creators of the Transformers. * Quintessa (Voiced by ) - Quintesson's sister and one of the two rogue creators of the Transformers. Category:Billionfold, Inc Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Discovery Communications Category:Discovery Family Category:Discovery Family shows Category:Discovery Family Originals Category:Transformers Category:Transformers series Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animated Series Category:Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Television Shows Category:Television shows Category:TV Shows Based on Toys